gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Hikako Kirai
is one of the girls, along with Aki Hikarizato and Touko Deguchi, that the School Life Club members and Ruu Wakasa encountered after fleeing from their unnamed pursuers. She is also more commonly known as "Hika" and is referred to as the "craftsmen" of the The Crew.Chapter 38, page 12 Appearance Hika has black, straight, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a one piece, plaid dress that has a zipper with torn jean shorts underneath and sweater sleeves on her arms that don't connect to the dress. She wears a belt above the waist of her dress and also wears a strap around her left leg that reaches up to her hip. Personality Hika is a quiet girl, as she didn't seem to speak much during her introduction. She is, as Aki describes, the craftsman and repairman for the Fallen Crew, a result of being a engineering student. According to Aki, she would sometimes forget to sleep on some occasions because she'd be too busy fixing something broken all night long.Chapter 44, page 8 Though she is generally quiet, Hika is friendly, gentle and welcoming to School Life Club and when she watches over its members interacting amicably, she is shown with a small smile. She is later seen having a smile on her face regularly, and as the series progresses, she begins to interact more with the School Life Club members, clearly becoming more cheerful. Hika also deeply cares for her friends and misses Sumiko, her other friend who left dearly. She is also shown to be worried about small things, as she asked Kurumi Ebisuzawa if it was okay if they didn't know the expiration date on a soda bottle she was about to drink. Though she isn't good at killing zombies, she knows where her talent lies and tries to help her friends out as much as possible, especially since she doesn't want to be meaningless or a burden to everyone.Chapter 47, page 29 Abilities Though Hika isn't good at killing zombies, her major is engineering, making her very skilled at fixing tools and she is also very knowledgeable about her own major. It is also seen that she fixed a broken music box all by herself with her own tools. Appellation Relationships History When the outbreak occurred, Hika joined the Melee Fight Crew. However, unlike Ayaka and Takahito ("leader" of the Melee Fight Club) she felt like she wasn't "chosen". When she still was in the Melee Fight Crew, she couldn't kill the zombies as practice, or rather she was scared and felt unsure if she could do it or not; which caused Takashige to be upset at her, and as he finished the job, kicked her leg. This made the members of the club wanting someone better and more capable than Hika, which made her feel "unneeded".Chapter 47, pages 25-28 Then, due the strict rules of the Melee Fight Club, Hika formed the Fallen Crew along with Touko and Aki. When things started to get dangerous for the group, Hika found the emergency generator and underground food storage units. Touko and Aki states that Hika was the one who saved them all, to which she denies.Chapter 38, page 16 Story Manga Chapter 37 Gallery Trivia * is a combination of 比 hi meaning "compare" or "ratio", 嘉 ka meaning "applause", "praise", "esteem" or "auspicious" and 子 ko meaning "child". Her last name, , is a combination of 喜 ki meaning "rejoice" and 来 rai meaning "to come", "due" or "next". * Her major is stated to be Engineering. * She seems to get drunk quite easily.Chapter 45, page 11 Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive